The field of the present invention is fluid diverging systems.
Such fluid diverging systems are used to diverge a single flow passage into a plurality of flow passages. For example, it is used to distribute a fluid such as air, a cooling water, etc., from a single flow passage into a plurality of welding devices.
The fluid diverging systems of the above type which have been conventionally known include, for example, one having a construction shown in FIG. 18. A block 01 shown in FIG. 18 has a front face 01a, a rear face 01b and an upper surface 01c. The block 01 is provided with a fluid supplying bottomed hole 02 and a fluid discharging bottomed hole 03 which are elongated from the front face 01a toward the rear face 01b. The block 01 is also provided with a plurality of fluid supplying communication passages 04, 04--and a plurality of fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--which extend from the upper surface 01c thereof and communicate with the fluid supplying and discharging bottomed holes 02 and 03, respectively. Hose connecting members 06, 06--are coupled to the fluid supplying communication passages 04, 04--and the fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--. Thus, a fluid supplied to the fluid supplying bottomed hole 02 is supplied from the fluid supplying communication passages 04, 04--to predetermined places requiring the fluid. Then, the fluid supplied to the predetermined places is circulated as necessary through the fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--into the fluid discharging bottomed hole 03 in the block 01 and discharged out of the hole 03.
When the block 01 constructed in the above manner is used for distribution of air, the air is consumed at air-requiring places of the welding devices and hence, need not be circulated into the block 01. Accordingly, in this case, the fluid discharging bottomed hole 03 and the fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--are also used as a fluid supplying bottomed hole and fluid supplying communication passages, respectively.
In the prior art fluid diverging system shown in FIG. 18, however, the following problem is encountered: For every change of the number of branched pipes to distribute the fluid, the number of each of the fluid supplying communication passages 04, 04--and the fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--connected to the branched pipes in correspondence in number with the branched pipes must be changed. If so, the fluid diverging system must be remade. Thereupon, a method may be considered in which a large number of fluid supplying communication passages 04, 04--and a large number of fluid discharging communication passages 05, 05--are previously formed so that they can be connected to a large number of branched pipes, and the fluid supplying and discharging communication passages 04, 04--and 05, 05--which are not in use are closed. However, this method is accompanied by a problem that the fluid diverging system is increased in size more than required, resulting in an inconvenient usage.